Warriors Idol
by Firestar Rules
Summary: The four Clans are now in a singing competition. Who will be the winner? Please review
1. Thunderclan Auditions

Thunderclan Auditions  
Yellowfang: I'm your host Yellowfang. And welcome to Warriors Idol!  
The crowd goes wild.  
Yellowfang: We now go into the Thunderclan camp and hold the auditions. Now intoducing Your four judges. Firestar, (the crowd goes wild) Leopardstar, (toms start blowing kisses)  
Blackstar, (the crowd booes and throw fish) and Onestar. (crowd clapping)  
Firestar: Hi.  
Leopardstar: (winks at toms and nearly faint)  
Blackstar: Boo yourselves!  
Onestar: Hi dwags.  
Yellowfang: Our first contest is...Sandstorm.  
Sandstorm: Hi. I will be singing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
Sandsorm singing:  
watch?v=-6IZzqMGj84  
Yellowfang: Firestar?  
Firestar: I loved it. Yes!  
Yellowfang: Leopardstar?  
Leopardstar: Yes.  
Yellowfang: Blackstar?  
Blackstar: That was so beatuiful.  
Yellowfang: Ok...Onestar?  
Onestar: I say yes.  
Yellowfang: Ok Sandstorm you are moving on. Next up is...Leafpool.  
Leafpool: Hi, I am going to be singing Give Yout Heart A Break by Demi Lovato  
Leafpool singing: watch?v=14PBYVZYTzg  
Yellowfang: Firestar?  
Firestar: Yes.  
Yellowfang: Leopardstar?  
Leopardstar: Yes.  
Yellowfang: Blackstar?  
Blackstar: Go back to where you came form! (the crowd throws fish)  
Yellowfang: Onestar?  
Onestar: Yes!  
Yellowfang: Ok Leafpool you are moving on. Next is Squrrielflight!  
Squrrielflight: Today I will be singing.  
Squrrielflight singing: watch?v=4PKkmuHaXx4  
Yellowfang: Firestar?  
Firestar: Keep up the good work.  
Yellowfang: Leopardstar?  
Leopardstar: Yes.  
Yellowfang: Blackstar?  
Blackstar: Sure.  
Leafpool: So you liked her but you said I had to go back form where I came form. Idiot! #$^&%$$^&%&^!  
Sandstorm: Watch your words.  
Yellowfang: Onestar?  
Onestar: Keep it up dwag.  
Yellowfang: Ok you are now moving on Squrrielflight. Nest is...Ashfur!  
Ashfur: I will be singing Hurt by Christina Aguilera.  
Ashfur sining: watch?v=_l8Y21yNM  
Yellowfang: Firestar.  
Firestar: No.  
Yellowfang: Leopardstar.  
Leopardstar: No.  
Yellowfang: Blackstar.  
Blackstar: No.  
Yellowfang: Onestar.  
Onestar: No way dwag.  
Yellowfang: Ok Ashfur you are not moving on. Next up is...Brambleclaw!  
She-cats: We love you Brambley!  
Squrrielflight: Shut up! He is mine!  
Yellowfang: Ok Brambleclaw what will you be singing for us?  
Brambleclaw: I will be singing Payphone by Maroon 5  
Brambleclaw singing: watch?v=TzxwOrT6Beo  
Yellowfang: Firestar.  
Firestar: Yes.  
Yellowfang: Leopardstar.  
Leopardstar: Sure.  
Yellowfang: Blackstar.  
Blackstar: Sure  
Yellowfang: Onestar.  
Onestar: Sure.  
Yellowfang: Brambleclaw you are moving on. That is all for tonight and we will you all back on Warriors Idol next week.


	2. Windclan Auditions

Windclan Auditions Yellowfang: Hello and Welcome back to Warriors Idol. I'm your host Yellowfang The crowd goes wild.  
Yellowfang: Here are your four judges. Firestar, (crowd goes wild) Leopardstar, (toms start air kissing) Blackstar, (crowd booes and throws rabbits) and Onestar. (crowd clapping)  
Firestar: Nice to see everyone.  
Leopardstar: What he said.  
Blackstar: Why do we have to be here every week anyway?  
Leopardstar: Because we're on the show you idiot.  
Onestar: Lets not start a fight here dwags.  
Yellowfang: Anyway we are traveling into the moorlands of Windcaln. Our first contestent is...Ashfoot!  
Ashfoot: I will be singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha Ashfoot singing: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me

With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me

With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: That was great.  
Leopardstar: I loved it. You really put your feelings into it.  
Ashfoot: Thanks.  
Blackstar: I hated it. -crowd throws fish and rabbits-  
Blackstar: Hey stop throwing things at me!  
Leafpool: Stop being a jerk and be nice for once!  
Firestar: She has a piont. You are being a jerk.  
Blackstar: Stay out of this Firstar!  
Firestar: I can be in it all I want to because Leafpool is my daughter.  
Onestar: Ashfoot you did very good. Shut up Blackstar you are being a jerk. That is that.  
Yellowfang: Ok Ashfoot you are moving on. Next is...Nightcloud.  
Nightcloud: I am going to be singing Girlfreind.  
Crowfeather: Oh no. Leafpool this song is about you I guess. I am so sorry.  
Nightcloud singing: [Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You re so fine I want you mine You re so delicious I think about you all the time You re so addictive Don t you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious And Hell Yeah I m the motherfucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I m right

[Bridge:]  
She s like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don t want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There s no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You re so fine I want you mine You re so delicious I think about you all the time You re so addictive Don t you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious And Hell Yeah I m the motherfucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I m right

[Bridge:]  
She s like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don t want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There s no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: Yes. Leafpool: Dad!  
Firestar: You didn't let me finish. I was going to say because I like that song.  
Leopardstar: Same as he said.  
BLackstar: That was amazing.  
Onestar: No.  
Yellowfang: Nightcloud you moving on. Next is...Crowfeather.  
Crowfeather: I will be singing One more night by Maroon 5.  
Crowfeather singing: You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But i'll only stay with you one more night

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night And I know i've said it a million times But i'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night Yeah baby give me one more night Yeah baby give me one more night

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night And I know i've said it a million times But i'll only stay with you one more night

(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night And I know i've said it a million times But i'll only stay with you one more night

Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: Yes.  
Leopardstar: That was very good.  
Blackstar: You could do a little better, but I say yes.  
Onestar: I say yes.  
Yellowfang: Then Crowfeather you are moving on. Next up is...Morningflower!  
Morningflower: Hi I will be singing Diomands.  
Morningflower singing:Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We re like diamonds in the sky

You re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I m alive We re like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we d become one right away Oh, right away At first sight I left the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe As we moonshine and molly Feel the warmth, we ll never die We re like diamonds in the sky

You re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I m alive We re like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: That was wonderful!  
Leopardstar: I think you might make it to the finals.  
Blackstar: Whatever.  
Yellowfang: I'll take that as a yes. Onestar?  
Onestar: I say yes.  
Yellowfang: Then you are moving on.  
Then went Breezepelt who got denied and a few other warriors got denied.  
Yellowfang: Will that is all and we will see you all next week on Warriors Idol. 


	3. Riverclan Auditions

Riverclan Auditions Yellowfang: Hello, I'm your host Yellowfang and welcome to Warriors Idol! And here are your four judges. Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar.  
Firestar: Hi.  
Leopardstar: Hello.  
Blackstar: Let's just get this over with.  
-crowd throws rabbits and fish-  
Blackstar: $*%&^%&$*  
Onestar: Let's cool it down here. And hi.  
Yellowfang: Ok our first contest is...Mistyfoot!  
Mistyfoot: I will be singing Stornger by Kelly Clarkson Mistyfoot singing: You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want

You think you've got the best of me Think you've had enough the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes you fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you [| From: .net |]

You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes you fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning In the end [Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone

Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: Yes.  
Bluestar: That's my girl!  
Mistyfoot: Mom! Not on tv.  
Bluestar: Sorry.  
Leopardstar: That was very good.  
Blackstar: You could do better.  
Mistyfoot: Man you are a pain in the tail. How does your Clan put up with you.  
ShadowClan: We can't stand him.  
Blackstar: Shut up!  
Onestar: You did very good.  
Yellowfang: Mistyfoot you are moving on! And next is...Heavystep!  
Heavystep: I will be singing Toes by the Zack Brown band.  
Heavystep singing:I got my toes in the water, butt in the sand Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand Life is good today, life is good today

Well, the plane touched down just about three o'clock And the city's still on my mind Bikinis and palm trees danced in my head I was still in the baggage line

Concrete and cars are their own prison bars Like this life I'm living in But the plane brought me farther, I'm surrounded by water And I'm not going back again

I got my toes in the water, butt in the sand Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand Life is good today, life is good today

Adios and vaya con Dios Yeah, I'm leaving GA And if it weren't for tequila and pretty senoritas I'd have no reason to stay

Adios and vaya con Dios Yeah, I'm leaving GA Gonna lay in the hot sun and roll a big fat one And grab my guitar and play

Four days flew by like a drunk Friday night As the summer drew to an end They can't believe that I just couldn't leave And I bid adieu to my friends

'Cause my bartender, she's from the islands Her body's been kissed by the sun And coconut replaces the smell of the bar And I don't know if it's her or the rum

I got my toes in the water, butt in the sand Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand Life is good today, life is good today

Adios and vaya con Dios A long way from GA Yes, and all the muchachas, they call me big poppa When I throw pesos their way

Adios and vaya con Dios A long way from GA Someone do me a favor and pour me some Jaeger And I'll grab my guitar and play

Adios and vaya con Dios Going home now to stay The senoritas don't care-o when there's no dinero Yeah, I got no money to stay

Adios and vaya con Dios Going home now to stay

I'm just gonna drive up by the lake And put my butt in a lawn chair, toes in the clay Not a worry in the world, a PBR on the way Life is good today, life is good today

Yellowfang: Judges?  
Firestar: I love that song so I say yes!  
Leopardstar: What he said.  
Blackstar: I don't care as long as he gets voted off quickly.  
Heavystep: Hey. Why do you have tolit paper on your head.  
Blackstar: I don't have any on my head.  
-Leopardstar hands him a mirrior-  
Blackstar: How did that get there Heavystep: Me.  
Blackstar: Why you little...  
-Onestar tackles him-  
Onestar: We still have a show to do you know and keep it cool dwags. Heavystep you were great.  
Yellowfang: Heavystep you are moving on! Next up is...Willowshine!  
Willowshine made it. made it. Icewing didn't make it. Reedwhisker made it. Minnowtail made it.  
Yellowfang: That is all for this week and see you back here on Warriors Idol!  
_

Sorry for the chapter to be short I just wanted to be done.


	4. Shadowclan Auditions

Shadowclan Auditions Yellowfang: Hello and Welcome to Warriors Idol!  
Firestar: Can I ask a question?  
Yellowfang: You just did. Moving on. Your judges! Firestar: Hi. Leopardstar: Hi.  
Blackstar: Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzz.  
Yellowfang: -blows an air horn in his ear-  
Blackstar: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OLD FURBALL!  
Yellowfang: We're on the air you idiot.  
Blackstar: Oh hi.  
Onestar: Wha up dawgs.  
Yellowfang: That is starting to get old you know. Anyway our first contest today is Tawnypelt.  
Tawnypelt: I will be singing We are Never getting back together by Talyor Swift.  
Tawnypelt singing:I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me falling for it screaming that I'm right And you would hide away and find your peace of mind With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together We are never, ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Yellowfang: That was very good. Judges?  
Firestar: That was very wonderful.  
Leopardstar: -tears were in her eyes- That was amazing.  
Blackstar: I've heard better.  
Tawnypelt: Excuse me but you have been a pain in the #$%% ever since the first season started. So keep your ugly face out of this.  
Onestar: Let's not fight. I loved it.  
Yellowfang: You willbe moving on. Then Tigerheart went and he made it. Dawnpelt went and made it. Flametail went and made it. Littlecloud went and didn't make it. Oakfur went and made it. -  
Sorry made the chapter short. had to finsh it. 


End file.
